Gwen the succubus
by redcat5
Summary: Life in collage started to bore Gwen until Anodite Instincts give her certain kinky feeling toward Kevin. yes it a lemon and yes it has some foul language
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen the succubus  
** ** I do not own [Ben 10]**

It was a late night at Harvard U. Gwen was up late again studying for a another exam. This time the subject was the French Revolution. It was three months since she and Kevin left Ben for collage and man was she bored. Sure she always wanted to go to collage since she was Ten years old. but she miss fighting Aliens,forever knights, Charmcaster, and Argit!. but this is her life now. Now the only thing she fighting for is a good grade on her exam.

Kevin her boyfriend. A lovable rouge. he live on the streets when he was eleven and due to his Osmosain powers he was a psychopath until the Highbreed wars. when he join Ben and Gwen on their adventures. since then they fall for each other. Perfect lovers. sure her parents don't exactly agree but there always together and collage haven't change that until.

Gwen suddenly get a jolt and fell down on the floor "wwwhatss happening to me I feel hot" she cried in pain as her eyes flash pink balls of mana pop around her and then she collapse.

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!" she hears a familiar voice calling as she wakes up. " Gwen I am so glad your okay" said Kevin. " I'm fine but where I'm I. " in the Hospital. You roommates heard you screaming and they saw you pass out. I'm your Case of emergency remember.

" oh yeah right I forgot. Sorry if I made you worry" said Gwen " I don't know what happen to me. One minute I was studying then the next..." then suddenly her eye flash pink she pause for a few minutes then she stares at Kevin while blushing.

" Gwen are you okay?". he placed his hand on her forehead trying to see if she has a fever. " no you seem okay" he pause to think. Then he headed to the doctor to see if they found any problems.

{What's happen to me I feel hot but good} she thought. Then she feel's some wet feeling from between her legs. { oh fucking great did I wet myself when I pass out no the nurses should have wipe it}.

"Well is there anything wrong" said Kevin.

" nope everything fine she must have a panic attack. When we'll run the tests it shows she suffer lots of stress" said the doctor.

" yeah she's has been studying too hard lately. She hasn't been calling me for three days" said Kevin.

" listen son take a day off from work take her out to town something to relieved some stress" said the doctor

" sounds like a plan" joked Kevin.

"one other thing. We don't know why but the tests also show a large increase of sexual hormones. You two haven't have sexual intercourse have you?" said the doctor.

" Wwhat no I may look it but I didn't touch her" said Kevin. " don't worry we're just sorting the possibles we don't think that's the clause" said the doctor.

Kevin walks toward Gwen and said " you okay". "yeah I just wonder what happen" said Gwen. " doc said you had a panic attack so that's why you and me are having a day off tomorrow". Said Kevin.

" What I have a exam tomorrow" said Gwen. " unless you want to have a another panic attack you take tomorrow off" said Kevin. " okay so where do you want to take me tomorrow" said Gwen. " how about that new cafe that we drove by the other day" said Kevin. " that's sound fine I be there" said Gwen.

As Kevin leaves. Gwen takes off her hospital gown as Gwen pick off her clothes her pussy got wet again dripping slightly on the floor.

" oh fucking great!" she yell out loud. The nurse came to the room.

" anything wrong" she said

"oh noting" she lied


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gwen at her room was finding a good outfit. She got the school's permission to take the exam the day after tomorrow cause her panic attack. Now Gwen deciding what to wear the green shirt and blue mini skirt or her old red and black dress she have since the aggregor indecent. as she decide on a outfit she notice she got wet in her lower body again.

" no fucking way" said Gwen in embarrassment. " why does this keep happening to me". then she gets sexy images in her head. One of Kevin appear to her naked, another of them making out in his car, and one where they naked in a red silk bed and Kevin saying in a erotic tone. " can I"

Gwen shake off these thoughts trying to reason herself. She can't have sex with Kevin she sixteen it's too early what might her parents say. they might have Kevin arrested plus what if she gets pregnant she have to give up collage then her mom and dad might kill Kevin.

She shook it off. she pick up the blue and green outfit and head out to the cafe

at the cafe she found Kevin looks like he already order how rude sometimes she thinks why she ever love him. Then her eyes flash pink then she give a sly smile and walks to the table

" hi Kev nice to see you. Do you miss me". Said Gwen in a sweet voice. " huh Gwen we'll just talk yesterday remember" said Kevin. " oh right sorry did you already order? Said Gwen in a sweet voice. " no this is appetizers. you think I order without you" said Kevin.

" of course not I know you wouldn't do that" said Gwen sweetly as she sits down. " okay why are you so sweet that's not like you at all. Said Kevin.

" what are you talking about I'm always nice to you" said Gwen.

" not really your ether sarcastic or yelling at me" said Kevin.

" really are you sure cause for some reason I'm not feeling that right now. Never mind lets just order okay" said Gwen.

The two eat lunch together. Kevin got a big burger and some fries. She have a large salad. Gwen can't help but to stare at Kevin and have dirty thoughts in her head. the thoughts of she and him having sex. she try's to resist but the bubble pop and said something she might regret

" Kevin how long have we been dating" said Gwen. Kevin respond " hmm about a year and a half since we'll beat the Highbreed. " right but is it about time we do it. Said Gwen. " do what" said Kevin. Gwen slap her forehead and shout out. " Sex!" said Gwen so loud at everyone in the cafe can hear. "what your serous" said Kevin.

" what don't you want to have sex with me" said Gwen. "of course but I feel that to respect you and care for you I think we should wait until marriage" said Kevin. Gwen said " Kevin you know I can read your mind and you having sex with me is the biggest thing you want in our relationship" Kevin lower his head in shame " yes that's true but the reason I keep it quiet because I don't think you ready. " that sweet but I'm ready now" said Gwen. "okay I'll go to the pharmacy today and buy a box of condoms and we can do it tonight" said Kevin.

" till tonight" said Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour after the cafe Kevin came to the pharmacy so he can buy some condoms. He look nervous. People might ask suspicious questions about a seventeen year old buying some condoms.

But he does not to disappoint Gwen so he gather all the courage he has and went to the counter and ask the cashier. " huh h-hi where are the condoms" he said as calming and politely as possible. Okay there at the middle row in the third ail" the female cashier said with no disgust.

Kevin went to the ail and and found the condoms. He have to chose which size. Small,medium, or large. Of course he chose large. He when up to the cashier to ring it up.

" so who's the lucky lady" said the cashier. " why does that matter. W-what have you heard" said Kevin panicky. " it's okay I'm not judging it's perfectly normal for kids your age to have sex as long you do it responsibly okay". Said the cashier. " right responsibly got it" said Kevin.

As he left the pharmacy he meet up with Gwen. Who was smiling about their first time. She said " so are we ready". " yes I found a place".


	4. Chapter 4

They reach Keven place. It was a small condo in the middle of waker street. They enter inside the building. It was dusty and messy and has lot of blueprints and dirty magazines everywhere. Gwen feels somewhat disgusted. But she knows that all boys are like that.

" so do these magazines give you ideas" she said sarcastic. Keven said with defense " huh, I'm just keeping those Magazines for a friend, huh Argit yeah!".

" huh I didn't realize that rodent alien is interested in human women boobs and pussies" hiss Gwen. " yeah I know you don't want to do it anymore huh?" said Kevin.

"No I still want too have sex is just you knowing you know how sex work excise me more" she said sexually. " huh okay" [ why is she giving me mix signal] he thought.

They went to his bedroom. It was messy as the rest of house but at least the bed was clean. Gwen hop on the bed noticing the comfort. " this it a comfy bed where did you get it".

" oh I got it from a shop from England cost 6 grand" said Kevin. " so where did you get that kind of money. Some con huh" said Gwen. Before Kevin can try to answer Gwen said. " oh I love it when your bad.

" hop on lets do it" said Gwen. "With pleasure" said Kevin. He sit on the bed and the two begin kissing for the next few minutes their kiss were light. then they kissing slightly harder.

Then Kevin took off his shirt and Gwen did the same. They started to rub each others bodies. For the next few minutes they been rubbing harder. Then Gwen took off her bra and skirt. Leaving her almost naked

Then Kevin took off his pants. Then Gwen sliding her underwear off making her completely naked. As Kevin took off his boxers making his manhood completely free he place the condom on. He press it into Gwen's womanhood.

As her wall broke she scream from the top of her lungs and her eye let tears. " Gwen are you okay" said Kevin . Gwen tried to talk but her speech was clouded by pain and pleasure. "okay I'm taking it out" said Kevin. "no don't I want... I want to feel you more" said Gwen.

Kevin thrust back and forth gently to make sure Gwen isn't feeling any pain. Gwen was feeling all kinds of pleasure. As Kevin reach his limit he came and jerk out.

They were satisfied and exhausted. as Gwen craw to Kevin. she gave him a big kiss.


End file.
